Wearable audio devices, such as off-ear headphones, produce sound using an electro-acoustic transducer that is spaced from the user's ear. These wearable audio devices may take various form factors. In some cases, these wearable audio devices include audio eyeglasses configured to rest on the ears and nose of the user. The audio eyeglasses can include transducers proximate one or both of the user's ears, e.g., located on the arms of the eyeglasses. However, supplying power to these transducers, as well as enabling hard-wired communication through the frame of the audio eyeglasses, can be challenging in this audio device form factor.